Oof 'the Fist'
Oof 'the Fist' is a character played by Oofo. He is a half-giant in search of wealth, strength and companions. He is also on a secret quest to find the love of his life. Personality Oof is an honest person, always speaking what's on his mind no matter the situation. He displays a lack of intelligence common to giants, and is often ridiculed because of this. He is not easily offended, though has a short temper. He is very sensitive when it comes to himself, though he does not often let anyone know of this. He is quick to befriend strangers and is a firm believer in the "Warrior's Philosophy." Abilities Oof is a devastating close-range fighter. His normal punches are often compared to mace swings, and he often equips gauntlets in order to use this ability to the fullest. He is much faster and stronger than any normal human, though his agility suffers as a result of his size. He is easily distracted, though can see through tricks in battle. Inventory A list of the current items on Oof's person, aside from clothes. *A magic-warding shield, made from the armor of a Mahjarrat. It has a certain mythical creature painted on it. *A straw hat that was given to him by his "brother." Exactly who this is remains uncomfirmed. *A pair of adamantite gauntlets used for combat. *A bag which contains an unspecified amount of money. Its appearance suggests that it is full. *A magical pharaoh's sceptre that is about three feet in length. It has three blades, one blade positioned upwards, as well as one blade facing the left one facing the right, resulting in a resemblance to a star of Saradomin. The blades are about a foot in length and are made of some combination of iron and steel. **Oof has decided to name the sceptre "The Star of Lords", **The original function of the sceptre is currently unknown. From Humble Beginnings Oof was born and raised in the wilderness south of Rellekka. His mother was a Fremennik woman named Tanlah that enjoyed inflicting pain on others for entertainment, usually using her over-sized axe. Her intelligence was noticeably below average. His father Golgad was a hill giant that lusted only for the heat of battle. He wandered the wilds looking for a worthy opponent. One day, they encountered each other. After a long story which is not the focus of this article, they fell in love and had a child. During his infant years, his mother cared for him in the village of Rellekka, only occasionally seeing his father when he stopped by. His growth and developement was normal, though he was able to eat as much food as a grown man by the time he was five. By the time that he had reached age ten, he was as large as a normal human adult and ate about twice as much. The children often made fun of his size and oafish features, as well as his lack of comprehension. His mother decided that it would be best if he left and joined his father. Upon joining his father, Oof was forced to go through rigorous training in order to become "The World's Strongest." This training included fasting for weeks, being thrown off of waterfalls, and being beaten until he fainted. After years of intense training, Oof managed to defeat his father in single combat. And so, his father told Oof that he didn't want to see him again until he was a famous warrior. Oof was delighted to get away from the person that put him through so much, though cried shortly after beginning his quest. And so it began... The Great Pirate Era With the rediscovery of the Wushanko Isles, many people set out to sea in search of wealth, power and fame. Oof soon found himself joining a small pirate crew. They set off for the east with high hopes, finding danger and new companions along the way. Among these was a cyclops named "Jerry," whom Oof quickly became friends with. They had several adventures, though Oof left because he was "bored" and went to find a more interesting adventure. He went to a hotspot which baffled commoners and the world's greatest minds alike: The Rising Sun Tavern. A New Star is Born Upon making his way to Falador, the stopped at the Rising Sun Tavern to have a quick drink. Little did he know that he would be in the center of many strange happenings. These include: *Witnessing the defeat of the bar's owner "Evilemon," as well as how he was repaired. *The theft of Evilemon's sword. *With the help of a hobgoblin named Drok, he fought and defeated a Mahjarrat. Oof took the Mahjarrat's armor and had it made into a shield, which wards off magic as well as normal attacks. He then ate the corpse of the mahjarrat, which made him feel "tingly inside." *A battle with a man in runite armor. Oof easily defeated the man and sold the armor for a dirt cheap price to a dwarf, not knowing its true value. *Defeating various assorted "assassins." *The acquirement of adamantite gauntlets. *Learning of Zaros and Armadyl to a limited extent. *Learning of Bandos and Saradomin to a great extent. *Becoming aware of the Mahjarrat. *Learning a great deal about the God Wars. *Learning of the abilities of the Stone of Jas. *Learning of the Dragonkin. Of course, he cannot fully comprehend what he has learned. Hard Time Shortly after his adventures in Falador, he was imprisoned because he had "killed so many people" (though ironically he was killing assassins) and sent away to an island where the most dangerous criminals were locked away and forgotten. Oof was given the number "4029" and thrown into a maximum security cell. After staying in the prison for a month, he decided that he would rip the iron door off of his prison cell and leave for tha mainland. He then led a prison revolt and managed to escape with the help of a gnome and elderly man. According to Oof, he broke out because "the meals were too small." He made his way back to Falador to wreak havoc once again. Dreams Showed by a Cloud of Dust A Warm Welcome After going on an uneventful trip to Falador, Oof decided to make his way to the desert to search for riches and adventure. While in the desert, he encountered Drok, who had been recruited by the Academy of Heroes. Drok convinced Oof to go with him to the Academy, and he was quickly recruited (though Oof was suspicious of the Academy's hasty acceptance him so quickly). He quickly learned that at least one person in the Academy was a Mahjarrat, though decided to (temporarily) trust them after a short discussion. Later, Oof had a discussion with Drok and the Mahjarrat, and decided that he wanted a "legendary weapon" for his "legendary legacy." A long, frustrating conversation followed, though Oof managed to convince the Mahjarrat to make the weapon for him. We've Got Us a Map After waiting for a week, Oof decides to set out with Drok to find his "legendary weapon," claiming that legendary weapons are natural occurences that usually appear inside of ruins or treasure chests. He spent a day drawing a treasure map, which he believed would lead him to the treasure. Upon completing the map, he set out with Drok in search of treasure. The duo stopped at Al Kharid to prepare for their journey into the desert. Upon entering, they met with a man named Ar'qal, who joined them in their quest after a short discussion. Venturing into the desert and following Oof's map exactly, the trio dug where the "X marked the spot." Against all odds, they managed to uncover a rather large chest filled with dragon-metal weapons and armor. The three admired them for a time, though Oof threw the chest into the nearby river, deciding that it was "just some old junk." After a long journey, the three found themselves east of Nardah, where they dug once more. They discovered a chest filled with gold as well as an enigmatic, slightly magical spiked sceptre, which Oof was able to wield in one hand. They divided the spoils and rested in Nardah for a well deserved break. Extras Trivia *He whispers louder than he speaks. *His greatest fear is angry women, followed by fire. *He can eat up to twelve meals a day. *He is a friend to all children. Music Admirer of valuable objects, as strong as a giant, a half-breed pal with muscle! Who's strongest? Battle to the '''death'!'' Category:Characters Category:Half-breed Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Humans